izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A RP from along time ago :P
Okay I couldn't get much of it and I didn't have much time to do this.I hope ya'll remember this :P Enjoy~ ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Kilth:*Shoots Zeel in the back.then death bloom kills him* Zeel:*Hits the ground her PAK sparks* AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Deathbloom: *crouches down next to Zeel* Are you gonna be okay? Jewel: Ninja ouch! Deathbloom: Enough! Jewel: Ninja sadness... Deathbloom: I don't care! *looks back down at Zeel* I won't let you die again! You are one of my people. You come first! Jewel: Ninja friends! Deathbloom: WTF??? ENOUGH WITH THE NINJA JOKES! Zeel:*weakly says* w-were is S-shim? Deathbloom: He's not here, so just pay attention to what's here right now! Sis! Restoration spell! Zeel is dying, and I won't let her die twice! Amore: *flips frantically through spellbook* I can't find anything! I'm sorry! Deathbloom: You gonna be okay? Zeel:*eyes flutter * Shim: MY LOVE! *crouches down next to her*'' WHO DID THIS TO HER?!'' Deathbloom: Kilth. I killed him. YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME! Jewel: *stares at Zeel and Shim* NINJA COUPLE! Deathbloom: Why? Just...why? Jewel: They're fun! Deathbloom: Don't you dare die again! *whispers real name in her ear* *gets up* I'd hate to see any of you girls cry. I'm out. Amore: Bye, Naoi. Zeel:D-Deathbloom,i-i'll be f-fine.......*voice Trails off and eyes close.She goes limp* Zay: Shim, I just want you to know, that I believe, Love is more powerful than death *Bows her head before walking away* Jon: She'll be okay *Turns away and whispers* She has to be... Shim: No-no... she's not dead... SHE CANT ''BE DEAD!!! En: *gasps* Oh my God... I'm so sorry Shim *lays a hand on his shoulder* Shim: '''DONT'T TOUCH ME! En: *backs away* Just remember she was my friend too. *starts crying* Shim: YEAH WELL SHE WAS MY GIRLFREND! *sobs* '''''YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE YOURS! YOURS IS STILL ALIVE! En: You're right... I don't know what you're going through... But just keep in mind she was *sobs* nevermind.. En: walks back to Zim sobbing* Zim:*hugs her and starts crying too* Amore: NAOI! NAOI! WHERE'D YOU GO, NAOI?? Deathbloom: *lands in front of Amore* I'm right here. Amore: You're crying, aren't you? Deathbloom: N-no, of course not. I'd never. Deathbloom: *turns to Jon* I hope you're right. Zay: Shim! Her, PAK! Look! Jon: It's-It's...Glowing Zeel:*eyes slowly opens and sees every one crying.* huh? Shim:ZEEL!!!! *hugs her very hard* Deathbloom: She was dead. Why was everyone crying? Of course she came back. Amore: You were crying to. Deathbloom: Was not! Anyway, Zeel! Get up and stop acting all weak and frail. There's nothing wrong with you, so get up off the ground! Ninja Girl: Ninja meanie. Deathbloom: I'm not a freakin' ninja! Zeel:O_o can't.........breath.........loosing grip......on ........reality O.0 *To Shim* Jon: Yes! She's alive! *Hugs Deathbloom* Zay: *Squeals* Yay! She's alright! Jon: *Let's go of her* Sorry, couldn't control myself Shim: Im sorry! *releases her* I was just so scared! *starts crying again* Darn it. *turns away* Deathbloom: I don't mind at all. :) Ninja Girl: Ninja yay! Deathbloom: Shut your FACE! Ninja Girl: Ninja sadness... Zeel:*to deathbloom* thanxs for caring.*looks Shim in the eyes* I love you Shim.*kisses Shim on the cheek and hugs him* Deathbloom: How cute. Amore: What did you just say. Deathbloom: Nothing! Ninja Girl: Ninja kiss. Deathbloom: THEY'RE NOT NINJAS! Ninja Girl: Whatevs. Zeel:*gets up and walks over to deathbloom and gives her a hug* i knew you can be good if you wanted to. *walks way to be with Shim and they walk back to her base* Deathbloom: *stares blankly* Jewel: Ninja stunned! Deathbloom: Shut up, will you?? Jewel: Ninja meanie... Deathbloom: I'm not a ninja! Amore: You really need to wear something other than a dress. Jewel: But she's...NINJA SEXY! Deathbloom: I am sexy, but I am not a ninja. Category:Invader Zeel's Pages Category:Role Play Category:OC Category:Based on a roleplay Category:Invader Zeel